Help a Dude Out
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mai is in town for a visit but Jonouchi isn't looking forward to seeing her after what happened last time but with the help of the Muto twins; Yugi and Atem. He finally builds up the courage to talk to her in hopes of working things out.


**Di.M.H; "here's a polarshipping story for you guys, I just felt like writing it. Don't worry though there is more vasershipping stories coming soon. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Help a Dude Out**_

#

Jonouchi and Yugi were standing off to the side chatting as Atem and Mana were curled up together in the corner while Otogi and Bakura were talking about the latest assignment that the math teacher gave them. Honda was trying to ask Mino out on a date as usual. Anzu entered the room and walked toward the gang.

"Hey guys," she said, "guess who I ran into today on my way here."

"Who," Yugi asked.

"Mai, she's going to be in town for a while."

Jonouchi froze when he heard that. Things ended badly between him and Mai the last time they saw each other.

"That's cool is there a tournament going on," Yugi asked turning to Atem since he would know something like that.

"Not that I'm aware of," Atem replied.

"She says that she wanted to stop by and visit," Anzu explained.

"We should totally catch up with her," said Honda.

"I know," said Anzu, "maybe we could invite her to hang out with us soon."

"Who's Mai, Temmy," Mana asked.

"A friend of ours," Atem explained.

"Oh that's right, Mana hasn't met her yet," said Mino.

"We'll introduce you to her when we get to see her again," said Anzu.

"Do you have her number," Yugi asked, "you should call her and ask her to hang out with us after school later."

"I will," Anzu replied, "I'll see if she can join us at the arcade."

"Then it's agreed, we'll see her later in the day," said Atem.

"Yeah," Jonouchi replied unsure.

#

Jonouchi was kicking an empty soda can that was in the hallway. He didn't know if he could go through with meeting Mai. They didn't end things on the best terms the last time they saw each other. He thought about a way to get out of it. He couldn't face Mai after their last exchange. It wasn't like he didn't want to see her but he wasn't ready to yet.

"Are you okay Jonouchi," a voice asked.

Jonouchi looked up to see the Muto twins standing there. Jonouchi tried to force a smile but he was failing and he knew it. The twins were smart and would notice that something was wrong. They were his best buds after all.

"I'm cool guys," he said.

"No you're not," said Yugi, "we can tell that something's wrong, right bro?"

Atem nodded while watching Jonouchi's expression. Jonouchi rubbed the back of his head as he sighed. There was no point in hiding it from them. They would figure it out sooner or later. He turned away not wanting to face them.

"It's about Mai, isn't it," Atem asked.

"Yeah, we got into a big fight the last time we saw each other and well….we've never patched things up. I'm afraid that she could still be mad at me for it though."

"Do you really think that Mai would care," Atem asked, "she maybe still mad but maybe if you take a step forward and apologize then you can move forward with your relationship."

"What was the argument about," Yugi asked, "if we know then maybe we could help you."

"Thanks Yug, Tem"

"Hey what are friends for?"

#

The three boys were sitting in the library which was Atem's idea so they could talk without anyone listening in to their conservation.

"Alright tell us what happened," Atem asked.

"Well, I told her that I wanted to become a professional duelist after high school," Jonouchi began, "she said that was good that I was considering it a as career but then… I screwed up and said something that really pissed her off."

"What," Yugi asked.

"I've started by messing with her saying that I would become a better duelist than her. We were just messing around and well…"

"You can't talk about it can you," Atem asked.

"I had to go and open my big mouth. I blurred out that I love her and she froze. Before I could say anything she took off and I never got the chance to apologize to her."

"That's it," Yugi asked, "You just told her that you love her?"

"Well it's oblivious that she wasn't ready to hear that," said Atem, "you have to be careful on when you say it."

"Yeah, I know,"

"Especially with someone like Mai; since she's so guarded."

"You got a point bro," said Yugi, "I remember when I first said that I love you to Anzu. I just shouted it out at her at the wrong the time."

"See, so I'm not the only one that screwed up," said Jonouchi, "Did you screw up when you told Mana that you love her, Atem?"

"Not really, I told her when were walking home from a date and she wanted to watch the sun set and I let it slip from my mouth at that moment. Of course you know how she reacted; she tackled me to the ground and said that she loves me too."

"Well, I guess you have it easy," said Jonouchi.

"Look Jonouchi, every relationship is different," Atem explained, "it all depends on the people in the relationship. In your case, you can't lay out your feelings out in the open at once especially since Mai isn't use to a good relationship. I think you need to apologize for saying it when she wasn't ready and that you would like to start over and that you would wait for her to decide when she is ready."

"Could that work," Jonouchi asked.

"You never know until you try it."

"Atem's right, you should apologize to Mai and said that while you feel that way about her; you understand that she isn't ready to say those words just yet."

"Yeah, I guess so, I could try it thanks dudes."

"No problem," said Yugi while smiling.

"Any time Jonouchi," said Atem.

Yugi's phone went off and pulled it out to see that Anzu had texted him. He nodded before he looked up at the other boys.

"She just got a hold of Mai and she's agreed to meet with us at a restaurant not far from school."

"Are you ready to face her again," Atem asked Jonouchi.

"I'm gonna have to sooner or later," he replied, "I might as well do it now."

#

"Hey Mai," Anzu called when the gang arrived at the restaurant.

"Well, I see that the whole gang is here," said Mai walking over to greet them, "How are you guys doing?"

"We're good," said Yugi as Mai gave him a hug.

"You've gotten taller," said Mai noticing that Yugi had grown the last time she had seen him, "and handsome too, I think that you're giving your brother a run for his money in the looks department kiddo."

"Thanks I think," Yugi replied.

"Anzu, how's it going with your dream?"

"Great, I just have gotten accepted into an art school in New York which I'll be going to after high school."

"Good for you, Honda how's life?"

"Good but it would be better if my old man isn't trying to get me to work at his factory."

"That rough, good luck with that. Otogi are you still running that game shop?"

"Oh yeah and my game is a huge hit."

"I've heard about that nice work, so Bakura how are you?"

"I'm fine Mai; it's so good to see you after so long."

"You too, Mino, I see that you're still a smiling girl as always."

"Yep,"

Mai nodded as she greeted each of the group as she hugged them while speaking to them as well. She reached Atem and noticed Mana standing beside him holding his arm.

"Atem, it's good to see you kiddo," she said, "You should totally compete in any other tournament again. I've been dying to duel you again."

"I'll think about it," said Atem with a chuckle, "Mai, I like to introduce you to my girlfriend Mana."

"Girlfriend huh, well look at you. You finally decided to get one."

"Funny,"

Mai giggled at his face before turning to Mana. Mana was smiling at her. Mai realized that this girl was something special if she got Atem's attention.

"It's nice to meet you Mana," she said, "I would watch out for this one, he's a charmer."

Mana looked at Atem as he rolled his eyes. Mai always gave him a hard time about being a ladies' man even though he never knew it.

"I know," she said kissing his cheek, "he charms me every day."

"Oh really now,"

Mai smirked at him. Atem cleared his throat turning his glance to Jonouchi. Mai looked to see him standing there with his hands in pockets. He had remained quiet the whole time and was barely looking at her in the eye.

"Hey handsome," she said trying to hide the awkwardness that she was feeling.

"Hey Mai," Jonouchi replied trying to remain calm.

He caught the look at Atem was giving him and sighed. He knew that he had to talk with her about what happened. They needed to work this out.

#

"That was great, it's so nice to catch up with you guys again," said Mai.

"You too Mai," said Anzu.

"Maybe we could do it the next time you're in town," said Honda.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," said Mai.

"Well we better get going," said Anzu.

"Right," said Atem, "I'll walk you home Mana."

"Thanks Temmy, you're so sweet," Mana replied making Mai snicker.

"That's so cute; she's got a nickname for you."

Atem smirked before rolling his eyes. They said their goodbyes as they turned to walk away. Jonouchi was about to walk away when he heard Atem's voice.

"Aren't you going to talk to her, its best that you talk it about now or otherwise; you'll never will."

"You're right dude, I'll do that now."

"Good, call us and let us know how it goes."

Mana looked at Atem confused as they walked away. She asked him what was that all about which Atem told her that he would tell her later. Jonouchi sighed before turning to see Mail waking to her car. He walked over slowly thinking that he couldn't' do this and that he was coward but he couldn't let down the twins; they were counting on him to fix things with Mai.

"Hey Mai," he said.

"If you're going to talk about what happened, don't bother," she said.

"Mai…I…"

"Look, I get it that it was an accident and that you didn't mean to say it."

"I did, I've been meaning to tell you for a while but I knew that you weren't ready and for that I'm sorry. I can understand if you need to think about it or if you want some time to yourself…..I just want to say…"

Mai sighed before turning to face him. She did have time to think about it. She did feel the same way but wasn't ready to tell him yet. Jonouchi was different than most guys she had ever met. He didn't use her for money or sex; he was the sweetest guy that she knew other than the Muto twins but still she was afraid to even let her true feelings show just yet.

"Don't worry about it, I know that I ran away before we could talk about it," she said, "it's not like I don't feel the same way about you, I do but I'm not ready to be so open with my feelings yet."

"I can understand that Mai, I do. If there's any way that I can do for you don't hesitate to ask."

"Don't worry about it."

She walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek before getting into the car. Jonouchi stood there watching her start the car.

"I'm glad that you understand, I hope you understand that I need some time to think."

"I get it Mai and I'll be waiting."

"Thanks, I'll see you the next time that I'm in town."

"Yeah see ya,"

Jonouchi stood there watching her drive off. At least they got to talk about it. He was relieved that he was able to get it off his chest.

#

"I see," said Yugi as he was on the phone with Jonouchi.

"Yeah, so I'm going to let her think it over for a while."

"That's cool man,"

"Hey Yug, I wanted to thank you and Atem for your help."

"Hey don't worry what are friends for?"

Jonouchi laughed as he agreed. He was grateful to the twins; they were good friends. Atem walked into the room to see Yugi on the phone. Yugi turned to his brother and mouthed that it was Jonouchi on the other line. Atem nodded and sat down onto the couch.

"I'll let you go dude,"

"Right, see ya at school tomorrow Jonouchi."

"See ya dude."

Yugi hung up the phone before joining his brother on the couch. The two had been playing a video game when Yugi's phone went off and Atem went to help their mother with putting groceries away. Atem came back to see that Yugi was still on the phone and waited for him to finish with the call so they could continue their game.

"What did he say," Atem asked.

"He said that he decided to let her think it over for now, but at least they did talk about it."

"Right, let's hope that they can get past this."

"Yeah I agree, so who's turn is it?"

"Yours."

"Okay,"

#

Mai drove down the road thinking about what happened between her and Jonouchi. She wasn't that scared as he probably believed her to be; she was more shocked than scared. She had been the first person to say it in past relationships but she learned later that the guy didn't feel the same way she did so she kept that part of herself hidden.

_I shouldn't have run away, I should have just stayed and talked it out with him but I wasn't thinking again._

#

_"So," said Mai as she and Jonouchi were looking out the horizon._

_ It was a few hours after a Duel Monster tournament had ended and they had watched Atem take another victory. They had walked away after the reward ceremony for the night. At that time Mana was still living in Egypt and Atem had sneaked away from his friends and fans to call her. Jonouchi and Mai figured that he wasn't in the mood to deal with people at the time._

_ "Are you still going to become a professional duelist after high school?"_

_ "You bet," said Jonouchi, "just you wait, I'll win tons of tournaments and I might even beat Atem someday."_

_ "Good luck with that."_

_ "Well, I do know that I'm a better duelist than you."_

_ "You jerk!"_

_ She started to slap his chest making him laugh. She knew that he was a better duelist than her already. They laughed as they ended up falling onto the ground._

_ "You're the worst," she said still laughing._

_ "Well, I can't help it when I love you," he said while laughing before he froze._

_ Mai's heart had stopped at that moment. Did she really hear him say that? Jonouchi caught the look on her face and stood up quickly._

_ "Mai…I…"_

_ He went to reach out a hand for her but Mai jumped to her feet and booked it across the parking lot. Jonouchi called out after her but she didn't stop. _

_ "Hey Mai," she heard Anzu call out but didn't reply._

_ Mai had gotten to her car and jumped inside. She didn't think as she started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. Her heart and mind were racing; she had to get away. She couldn't let it happen again, not again. She drove down the road when she finally relaxed. She came to a stop light and slammed her fist on the steering wheel while cursing under her breath. Why did she run? Why did she just run away?_

_ She was beating herself up mentally. She had known that she loves that fool but wasn't ready to say it yet. When she heard him say those words it triggers memories of those horrible past events; past relationships of men that were just using her for sex. She pulled into a parking lot of a fast food restaurant and parked the car. She felt the tears falling down her face as she covered it with her hands. She had just ruined the best relationship that she had with a guy in a long time. She had to run away and ruin any chance of happiness._

#

Mai sighed as she pulled up to her hotel. She had come back to talk with Jonouchi and apologize to him but instead he had apologized to her. She figured that one of his friends had a talk with him first. Mai realized that she still wasn't ready to talk just yet. She knew that Jonouchi would wait for her to think it over and that was why she loved him.

She got out of the car and made her way to her room. Maybe she could let down her guard with him but the thing was that she had it up for so long that she wasn't ready to let it go just yet. She had time to think if this was worth it. She did want to be with Jonouchi; he was a good guy and didn't deserve to go through this drama.

_I'm so sorry Jonouchi._


End file.
